


If Punishment Was That Much Fun

by patriciatepes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Kinktober 2019, Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV Hermione Granger, Severus Snape Lives, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patriciatepes/pseuds/patriciatepes
Summary: Hermione tried not to be late for her date… really, she did. But, in the end, Snape either didn't believe her… or didn't care.





	If Punishment Was That Much Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober Day 4—a day late, to be sure. I'm not planning on doing every single day—I have other projects I need to work on, and I also plan to jump around on fandoms. The Day 4 prompt I chose was cunilingus. As of now, I have five prompts picked out that I want to write for, this being one of them. Hope you enjoy!

It was maddening, trying to get away. Hermione had started the day thinking that she would finish with work early, and she had made sure to have no prior commitments to her friends. That didn't stop them from stopping by her workspace, chatting with her, generally slowing her down. She had tried to hurry them away—of course, without it _seeming_ like she was hurrying them away. But Harry and Ron liked to spend their lunch with her, even if she was choosing to eat hers at her desk—to save time.

"Got a hot date, 'Mione?" Ron asked.

It was a sign of the great progress they had made since ending their relationship that Ron could even joke about her having a date. He had moved on, dating some blonde witch that Hermione could never remember the name of, and while their break-up hadn't been ugly, it had been mutually wanted and awkward. She laughed, shaking her head.

"I do have something I'd like to do tonight, yes," she answered.

Harry grinned at her. "Setting a record for reading the most books in an evening?"

The boys chuckled over that, and she flashed them a playfully annoyed look. She had long ago understood that it wasn't that her friends thought her unable to get a date… it was just that they were convinced she had no want to date. Considering with whom her plans were with this evening, she thought it best to humor them.

They had lingered, chatting about this, that, or the other. She had only half-listened. Harry had been sharing Ginny's success with the Harpies, while Ron was commiserating over being an auror. He mentioned that George was offering him a partnership in the shop. Finally, blessedly, they had wandered away, only tossing a cursory farewell over their shoulder at their busy friend. Hermione wasn't offended. She was too busy trying to make up for lost time. No matter how good she was at ignoring them, they had been standing in her way when it came to filing her paperwork—Ron had, after all, spent fifteen minutes sitting on a stamp pad she had needed. She glanced at her watch, noting that she was at least twenty minutes being schedule. She groaned under her breath.

In the end, she left work late—but still managing to shave off ten minutes of the lost twenty. She flooed directly to her flat, where she showered and changed into a plain black dress that was short sleeved, flared a tad in the skirt, and fell to just above her knees. She tried to her best to tame her mane of hair but didn't have time for a full working of it. She knew that he didn't mind. When she was presentable, she threw her fistful of floo powder into her fireplace, stating, "Spinner's End."

She stepped out right into his sitting room—which was positively jam packed with books of all types and thus her favorite place in the world—shaking the light dusting of ash off of her. He was sitting in a wing-backed chair, his arms crossed sternly over his chest. The scars from Nagini's attack was clearly visible as the top several buttons of his frock was undone.

"You're late," he snapped.

She frowned. "I'm sorry. Work held me. I _tried_."

Dating Severus Snape had a number of footnotes that one had to read. She was learning them slowly, and she really didn't mind. She came with a number of footnotes as well. One of his was keeping to his strict timetable. If he said dinner was at six-thirty, then one had better be there at six-thirty. Preferably, at least five minutes earlier, truth be told. He did not enjoy tardiness. Though, as Hermione's eyes traveled south, she found that maybe she would have to re-read that last footnote. There was a clear tent in the potions master's trousers that made it undeniable what they would be doing tonight. Hermione tried not to smile. He would think her apology insincere.

Slowly, he unbuttoned his trousers, and Hermione found herself panting. This was the type of thing that Harry and Ron wouldn't understand. She was dating Severus Snape—war hero and survivor of Voldemort's attempt to kill him… and former teacher. They would think it gross and weird. They would never guess what this man was capable of doing to her.

In a moment, his erect penis was free, glaring angrily skyward. Her mouth filled with saliva as she recalled the last time she had been late. She had never been one to blindly follow orders, but when she had been late last time, he had demanded she get on her knees and suck him until he spilled his load down her throat. She hadn't argued. She wondered what was in store for her tonight.

"I really am sorry," she whispered.

He grasped his impressive member, stroking it slowly as he eyed her. He seemed to be carefully considering her, trying to decide exactly what he would do to her. He kept a slow, leisurely pace as he jerked himself. Hermione followed the movement with only her eyes, feeling her panties growing damp.

"In the kitchen. Get on the table," he said, his voice making it clear that there would be no argument.

She nodded, walking past him into the aforementioned kitchen. The table was a round, wooden thing that was ages old and generally unimpressive. It was functional, that was all. She climbed atop it, turning to face the door when Severus entered. He was still stroking his member, watching her. Slowly, she settling down into a seated position, her legs dangling off the table. After a moment more of staring, he stopped his slow jerk and pulled out his wand. He muttered a spell, and the table rose up a several more inches. He nodded once approvingly as he grabbed one of the chairs, pulling it around so that he sat directly between her legs.

She blushed. His face was directly across from her pussy, and she was very aware of how damp her growing arousal was making her.

"Lay all the way back," he barked.

She obeyed, eyeing the dimly lit ceiling. She felt her dress being hiked up, and she hitched her hips upward to assist. He gently pulled her back down to the table when the skirt of her dress was up around her waist. Hooking his index fingers into either side of her panties—cotton ones, red… nothing fancy, but nice—he pulled them all the way off. She fought the urge to close her legs, gasping. Her knees still quivered with the instinct. He placed a hand on either knee and pushed them further apart.

"Because you were late, I am going to have my dessert before my supper… and then I'm going to fuck you until you're wailing. Understood?" he said, his voice the very essence of calm.

"Yessir," she whispered.

He kissed the places where her legs connected with her torso, causing her to issue soft moans in response. Then, he planted soft kisses at the apex and sides of her sex. She groaned, arching up into the touch of his lips. With one hand, he gently held her in place. Then, for a moment, nothing. He didn't kiss her. She squirmed, moaning for him.

"Severus… please,"

He chuckled, very low. Then, with a single long swipe of his tongue up her pussy, she felt alive with want.

"Yes," she moaned.

He wrapped his arms around her legs and began to flick his tongue slowly across her clit. She moaned and huffed, clawing the table. He held her legs firmly—but not painfully. Her hips bucked toward the source of her pleasure as he continued his very deliberate laving of that bundle of nerves.

"Severus," she cried.

His tongue dipped lower, reaching as deeply as it could into her slit. "Please," she begged.

After a few moments, he returned his ministrations to her clit, sucking the bud a bit before returning to lapping at it—now at an increased pace.

"I'm so close," she moaned. "Please, don't stop."

He held her a bit tighter, pushing his tongue roughly against her pearl, all the while keeping it moving. She could feel the edge of her pleasure coming closer, and she had to fight to not hurry herself toward it. That was one thing he had taught her, to let the orgasm come to her… not to go chasing after it. She took one long, shuddering breath, allowing herself to just _feel_ the sensations of his tongue on her clit—all the while trying to fight the urge to slam her pussy into his face.

Finally, like being tossed into a wave, she reached her climax. She came with a gasp and a grunt of pleasure, followed by a guttural moan as she thrust out with her hips. He licked at her pussy until she couldn't take it anymore, screaming at her new sensitivity. With that, he stood, kicking away his chair. Wordlessly, he waved his wand and the table shrunk so now her pussy was now perfectly lined up with a different part of his anatomy.

He gave her no time to recover. He plunged his manhood into her, setting a brutal pace as she thrust up to meet him.

"Yes… yes… yes!" she screamed, locking eyes with her lover. "Fuck me… fuck me hard!"

He held her by her upper thighs, slamming into her as she felt that bubble of pleasure welling up inside of her once more. She screamed his name, begging for her release.

"Come for me, witch. Come for me, Hermione," he moaned. "I'm close."

Hearing that admission, and knowing that him fucking _her_ was the reason, was more than enough. She shattered all over again, screaming her pleasure. A few moments later, he cried out with his own release, filling her with his hot seed.

He bent over her, and the two of them panted in unison. Then, after a moment, Hermione smiled at him.

"You know… if punishment was this much fun, even more people would be breaking the rules."

He chuckled, his long black hair tickling her nose. "Don't get too cocky, Hermione. Next time you're late, I'm fucking the only hole I haven't yet."

A fierce blush colored her from head to toe, as she was sure he wasn't joking, and he laughed.

"On second thought, you might be on to something…" he admitted.

She playfully swatted his arm. "I'll be on time. You can bet on it."

"Sure. Sure."

He helped her up as the two began to put themselves back together for actual sustenance. Hermione knew she wasn't fooling anyone, though. Work would keep her late, and Severus Snape was nothing if not a man of his word. She wondered, briefly, what kind of things she should be doing to prepare.


End file.
